


Want

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mensa!AU - In some things Rod and Rodney are no different and share the same desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> For SGA_Kinkmeme - PROMPT: Rod/Rodney - emphasis on kissing

"You know we want to," Rod murmured as he trailed his hand down Rodney's arm from shoulder to wrist.

Rodney tensed, feeling a little panicked because it was true, and who could know better than himself, even if it was an alternate universe version of himself. A better version of himself, possibly. Certainly the version that had wrapped everyone around his finger rather than sent them screaming into the night. He'd seen the smooth way Rod talked, the way he touched and the confidence oozing from every pore. He'd seen the fascination in John's eyes and the adoration of so many others, including Jeannie.

For a moment he hated Rod because he was everything Rodney could have been, and if there had been time then Rodney would have loved to explore what event in their past had taken them down these different roads. But Rod was right. Rodney was just as fascinated by his mirror self, held enthralled by the welcoming, come-hither smile and the sparkle in eyes identical to his own. Perhaps it was just the scientist in him wanting to experiment, or perhaps he simply wanted to know how he would feel and taste to another man.

While Rodney was frozen in thought, Rod had stepped in much closer, still oozing confidence and a sensuality that Rodney had always seemed to lack where the people he truly wanted were concerned. The hand had traveled up from his wrist to the back of his head and Rodney's resistance crumbled as warm lips pressed against his own, soft at first, then with a tiny brush of tongue that asked for more. He parted his lips with a soft, helpless moan, opening to the deeper possession, tongues brushing lazily as they tasted each other, slowly becoming lost in himself, his scent and taste.

By the time they parted, his arms were holding onto Rod tightly, and both of them were panting softly in unison, flustered and bright eyed with pleasure. Rodney let go when Rod stepped back, and watched Rod's smile widen as his hand slipped between them to rub over Rodney's hard cock.

"Beautiful. Shame we don't have time to explore further."

Much later, after returning Rod to his own universe and making his peace with Jeannie, Rodney escaped to his quarters, stripped naked and looked at himself in the full length mirror without embarrassment. His lips tingled and his cock hardened in memory of that kiss. For the first time, he watched himself as he wrapped his hand around his cock, locking into his own eyes as he slowly brought himself over the edge... and he was beautiful.

END


End file.
